Changes
by xzerox195
Summary: A year can be a terribly long time. When Heero and Relena return to their home, they quickly find that things have changed.


Changes

by xzerox195

Author's notes: A short one-shot inspired by the movie "The curious case of Benjamin Button."

Relena awoke slowly, lifting her eyes, taking stock of the world around her. She found herself in a chair, the steady hum of a jet echoing around her. Beside her, she saw the fast moving landscape out the small window of the jet. Her heart lifted suddenly, as she recognized her long forgotten home begin to rise in the distance.

The Saint Kingdom, it had been one long year but they finally were coming home.

She stole a glance at the silent form beside her. Hero normally never slept on flights with her, but he was exhausted. He had worked himself raw our the past year, they both had.

Relena leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, awakening him. He looked up at her immediately. Seeming as if he had only been closing his eyes, but over the years they had been married Relena knew better. The seat belt alarm chimed and Relena felt her heart quicken again at the idea of finally coming home.

One long hard year ago, the world had been on the brink of falling back into chaos. With the colonies continuing to feel the distance from the earth, the threat of separating into their own nations and isolating themselves from the world became a growing concern. The world was in need of a hero, and Relena was the hero they needed. It was a deafening blow for both her and Heero. They had finally built a life, a home, but as always when the would called upon them. They both, were only to willing to answer.

Relena had dusted off her old peace speeches and prepared for the endless meetings and political battles. Naturally Heero was made the head of her security. Next to the time he had saved the world from the falling Libra block, it was the most difficult and exhausting job he had ever accepted.

It had been a hard task assigned for the both of them. There was much opposition and many death threats behind that opposition. But as always, Relena never backed down and Heero never failed his mission to protect her. She had many battles which she had come out, against all odds, victorious. There had also been several attempts against her life, but Heero was always a step ahead of them. Most of the offenders had found themselves in hand cuffs before even getting within eyesight of her.

"We'll be landing in the next 5 minutes" Duo's voice announced over the speaker. "Glad to have you both back."

Relena smiled, Duo had agreed to pick them both up and bring them home. She was only too willing to see a familiar friendly face. Even Heero seemed glad to see him.

She felt Heero slip his hand into hers and she turned to smile at him. Yes, even Heero was happy to finally be coming home.

The arrival to the airport and the ride home were uneventful. Duo updated them on what had happened over the past year, Pegan had stayed behind and ensured the house was well kept. Duo and Hilde had finally got their small repair shop off the ground.

After many laughs and promises of a lunch the next day, Duo dropped them off and slowly pulled out of the driveway.

"Welcome home Relena." Heero softly whispered.

She smiled and took Heero's hand in hers.

The two walked, hand in hand towards their home, yet Relena couldn't help but feel fear grip at her heart. Wondering if things would be the same, or if the life they had built before was still possible for them.

A squeeze on her hand brought her from her thoughts. She turned to meet Heero's gaze. He always knew how to read her, she swallowed her fear knowing they could make it through anything together.

Glancing at the house the first thing she noticed was the newly planted rose bushes around the house, Pegan knew they were her favorite. She would hare to thank her dear friend later. The second thing could tell had changed was the trees surrounding the property. When they had left last year the trees were just beginning to lose their leaves. They now stood in the lawn bare, awaiting the arrival of winter.

Otherwise their home remained unchanged, the same color, the same trim, the same flowers and ornaments hanging in the windows. Yet it all seemed so strange as if she was visiting a long forgotten friends home rather than her own. Heero released Relena's hand and dug out the key to the front door from his pocket.

Yes it had been a long time.

The door swung open effortlessly and Heero quickly disappeared inside. Taking in one final breath Relena entered her home, not able to help the single tear that streamed down her face.

* * *

It's a funny thing when you go home. Everything looks the same, smells the same, even feels the same. But still everything is different, and you find out the thing that has changed is you. - The curious case of Benjamin Button.

* * *

Heero looked back at his wife. She stood in the doorway motionless, staring down at the ground looking lost in her own home. Things had changed, they had changed. Still, all he could think of, was how unfair it was. The world was a harsh place, and both of them always seemed to be called upon when it was at its worst. Relena deserved better, they had both worked so hard to build a normal life together. A life that had once again been taken away from them, only so they could be whisked back into that cold cruel world.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Words were not passed or needed as they stood and held one another for a moment. Even he couldn't help but feel like a stranger in his own home. They held one another for a moment, letting the past year finally come to a close for the both of them. Relena pulled away from him after a while and smiled, a single tear still in her eye.

And it was in that moment they both knew everything would be okay. For home is where the heart is, and Heero and Relena had already given their hearts to each other.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm actually headed home in a few weeks from college and this line from the movie just stuck. For anyone that is following possessing the heart of a dragon i will have a new chapter up soon! As always please read and review :) I love getting feedback.


End file.
